Obstacles
by nathansprincess
Summary: Brucas OneShot. “People who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end” I said simply “I hope so” He said sadly and turned to look at his girlfriend.


I look over to their table. Their not looking at each other. Not even talking. They don't seem happy. Don't they make each other happy? Of course they did….they wouldn't be with each other if they didn't. That day….that day at the state championship…he had said it was her he wanted. Why didn't he smile anymore? Ive noticed it lately. When I go over and he shows up. It's like he thinks it's his duty, because he's her boyfriend. They laugh, they joke…but they don't touch each other. They don't show each other affection.

When I asked her about it she just shrugged

"That's the way we work" She had said simply and gone back to sketching.

Over the passed couple of months we had become kind of a threesome, not a kinky threesome, a kind of friend threesome. I suppose I had no choice seeing as she is my best friend and he's her boy friend. I can't complain…he's a great friend. I talk. He listens. I joke. He laughs, vice versa.

Our Personalities kind of bounce off each other. Weird I know, seeing as were completely different. He's broody, and im cheery. They say opposites attract. NO! No they don't, they can't. They did once but they ended…he met his match. Another broody soul who I happen to connect with…not sexually of course…friend wise.

I get pulled from my day dream by one of their voices

"Girlie?" She laughs

"Hey hoe" I smile dazzlingly…I must say I am the best at hiding my emotions.

"You ok?" He asks concerned

"Of course!" I nod…wow they should give me an Oscar or something!.

"You sure?" He questions

God give it a rest. No! If you must no im not ok! You were mine! I loved you! You were my Broody! What happened! I scream in my head.

"Sure" I say sweetly

"Well….you want to come round tonight and watch a flick?" The girl said changing the subject

Shall I subject myself to an evening of being in the same room with the two of them. Well it does mean being close to him.

"Sure" I say again

"Great…come over around seven ok?" The girl said happily

"Cool" I said trying to avoid eye contact with them.

Then they walked off….hand in hand…the only show of affection they ever did in public.

* * *

"Here kid's" I said entering with a bowl of popcorn 

"Yum" The girl smiled from her computer desk, where she was sketching something

"Did you make this?" He enquired from the bed

"Sure" I shrugged lying and taking a seat next to him on the bed, I turned to finding him giving me a smirk

"Ok all right…I bought it" I held my hand in defence

He chuckled and threw a pillow at me

"Ow!" I ducked giggling, "So what are we watching?" I say changing the subject

"You choose" The girl from the computer said

"Ok...Notebook!" I cried cheerily

"Ugh noooo!" He said tiredly

"Why not?!" I asked

"It's a chick flick" He said disgustingly

"So" I laughed and slipped the DVD in.

The credits rolled on the screen, I was in tears!.

"Hey…why do you invite us over if you're going to sketch all night?" I ask my best friend

"It's just nice having company here" She shrugs

"Are you crying!?" I ask looking at him

"No!" He says covering his face

"SO are!" I giggled

"I just felt sorry for the guy ok!" he said defensively

"Why...he got what he wanted…the girl he loved" I said as if he hadn't seen the end of the film

"Yeah but…not after all the obstacles" He said softly

"People who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end" I said simply

"I hope so" He said sadly and turned to look at his girlfriend.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed looking through my scrap book, it was full of memories from years and months and weeks. 

I came across the one of us kissing…on the beach. It had been taken six months ago. Six months ago everything had been so simple. We didn't need anyone else. Just each other and we were content. Why did things have to change?

A tear slid down off my face and onto the picture, I gave it one last look and closed the book, wiping my tear away.

I was distracted from watching weird science by a shadow in my doorway

"What the hell?!" I screamed

"Sssssh it's me" he said and I immediately relaxed

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Finding my way back" he said quietly, grabbed my face and gave me the most breath taking kiss I had ever had.

It might be a cliché…but that was when my happy ending began. That was when I, Brooke Davis felt what it was like to truly love someone…that someone being Lucas Scott. Let's just hope we can get past the obstacles to come. His girlfriend and my best friend Peyton…might be a challenge.


End file.
